Shiori Aburame
Shiori Aburame (油女栞, Aburame Shiori) is a Genin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Aburame clan. Background Shiori is the first born child of Kotone Mori and Shino Aburame. She was born not long after her parents got married. When she became academy student and due to the fact that Shiori openly used her insects, other children; mostly girls seen her as creepy and didn't want to play with her. This caused her to hate her abilities and began calling her insects "pest". Kotone, worried for Shiori's well-being, tried to reassure her daughter that she didn't have to worry about what others thought of her and believed that her abilities will make her a wonderful kunoichi. Taking her mother's words to heart, Shiori decided to find other ways to make friends. As Shino became a teacher thus being busy with work, Shiori wasn't able to spend much time with her father as she would like to. She knew it was his job and didn't hold anything against him. She instead, spent time with Kiba Inuzuka and Tamaki. As Shiori's parents continued to stay close to their own childhood friends, she was able to become close to their children as well. On the day of the Seventh Hokage's inauguration, Shiori attended the ceremony with her family. Personality Shiori is considered to be a smart and reliable girl who is trusted by many. Even though she is younger than some of her classmates, Shiori is seen as the big sister type. She is good at being helpful and is hinted at being a perfectionist according to her brother. Shiori is more open with others than her parents were when they were younger. However, she still prefers to stay to herself most of the time. Shigeki mentions that Shiori doesn't like being in large crowds for long periods of time. She comes off as being blunt in the way she speaks, causing others to believe she is being rude or what she is saying is hurtful. She tends to fly off the handle when it comes to some trying to hurt her insects, whether intentionally or unintentionally. She only lets her family touch them. This is also only because of her past experiences with the way kids treated her when she was younger. As a child, Shiori was shown to be very shy and much more quiet than she is currently. According to Kano, she takes after both her parent's personality wise. She seemingly has Kotone's humble ways and Shino's habit of being a nitpicker; which caused her teammate, Kenji Saruwatari to cry and call her "cruel". She is said to have a love for cute things like stuffed animals and is fond of playing video games in her spare time. Appearance Shiori is noticeably tall for her age. She has tanned skin and long, dark-brown hair. Even though her eyes are obscured from view, her eyes gray like her mother and narrow like her father. In Boruto, she dresses similarly to how her father did when he was in his youth. Her outfit consist of a white and green high-collar jacket, black pants and knee length sandals. like the rest of her clan, she wears dark sunglasses. She also has two piercings on her upper left ear. While on mission, She wears a circular gourd on her back with a brooch similar to that of what Shino wears on his jacket. Abilities As a member of the Aburame clan, Shiori is able to use insects which were infused into her at body not long after birth. Like her father and most clan members, she uses the Kikaichū. In battles, she is able to drain and fed off of her opponents chakra. Due to the Kikaichū being able to transfer chakra, Shiori works as her team's medical-nin. When Shiori was young, the Kikaichū didn't take a liking to Shiori's chakra. For unknown reasons, they gave her a hard whenever she tried to summon them. After endless training from her grandfather, Shibi Aburame, she was finally able to control them properly before she became an academy student. New Era Academy Arc As the new year's students began their time in the academy, Shiori had already became a genin a year earlier. While Shino is possessed by Nue, she starts to worry about her father's well-being. School Trip Arc Shiori, along with her mother and Shigeki Aburame, see Shino off as he departs to Kirigakure. Versus Momoshiki Arc During the third round of the Chūnin Exams, Shiori watches with her family as her brother fights Natori Namiashi. She is later seen trying to cheer Shigeki up after he is defected. Trivia *Shiroi's name comes from Shi (詩) meaning "poem" combined with Ori (織) meaning "weave". Her name can also be from (栞) meaning "bookmark". Aburame literally means "oil woman" (油女), while it may also be a variation of "Aburamushi" which means "cockroach" (油虫), referring to the clan's use of insects as weapons. *Shiori's favorite hobby is researching shinobi history. *Her favorite food is Anpan and anything with red bean paste. *Her least favorite food is Umeboshi. *She has 3.5 stars in Ninjutsu and Intelligence. She has 3 stars in Taijutsu. Quotes *(To Kotone about Shino) "Something must be wrong with dad, he should have been home by now." *(To Shigeki after losing) "The only thing that should matter to you is that you still made mom and dad proud." Reference Shiori Aburame belongs to Nariimosa on DeviantART Other Wikis: Aburame Clan Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Aburame Category:FINAL